brackenwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Brackenwood (planet)
Brackenwood is the name of the small forest planet where the series of the same name takes place. Its varied and exotic environments are home to the various creatures and species of the series, and also all the characters, including the last remaining Dashkin Bitey, and the last Viccan, the flying girl. The planet is essentially a large ball of water and has no core like typical real life planets. It is covered in woods, glades, grasslands and mountains. It has two ice poles. Environment As is shown in The Last of the Dashkin, Brackenwood is a small forest planet where two people — the Viccans and the Dashkin — used to reside before some unknown event caused them to disappear, leaving only animals behind. The planet is so small that one could walk from pole to pole in about a month. Covering the entirety of the planet's surface is a seemingly endless forest that varies from grasslands to jungles. Beneath the surface, however, is a vast and unexplored aquifer that nourishes the forest above. One of the series' various mysteries includes the nature of the aquifer's elusive pale faced denizens. By far, Brackenwood's most prominent feature is its forest. It has no end, and plant life is its most diverse and varied form of life. Nearly any form of plant life able to evolve and thrive is said to be found somewhere on the surface. There are countless species yet to be discovered. Some of the more well known plant life in the Brackenwood series include: * Whispering tree: Whispering Trees have smooth bark and grow crookedly. The surface is peppered with small holes which cause these trees to "whisper" in the wind. Whispering trees are also a haven for anyone afraid of the YuYu, as they are repelled by the whispers. During a unique form of Brackenwood weather called a Musical Storm, Whispering Trees literally scream, making them dangerous to be around. * Stairway tree: The way the limbs of this tree are arranged about its trunk is reminiscent of a spiral staircase, making it a simple task to climb to the top. They are also some of the tallest trees in the forest. Stairway Trees make excellent vantage points from which to gain one's bearings. * Globe tree: These trees punctuate the grasslands. They grow in all sizes and are home to many creatures due to their hollow dome shapes and very spacious interior. They grow in full sunlight with slightly translucent wood. Their shape also reflects most sound, making Globe Trees safe, quiet, and well lit shelters in any weather, particularly Musical Storms. Musical wind One distinguishing aspect of Brackenwood weather is what is known as the Musical Breeze, a soft, soothing music that carries on some of the planet's winds. The musical wind is produced by Whispering Trees, when wind goes through the holes in its trunk and out again. The musical wind begins like the tinkling of a bell or the trill of a tiny bird, and gradually the strange, sometimes haunting melody builds. The origins of the music are a mystery. Sometimes the winds are silent, so the music isn't always to be heard. While musical breezes are soothing, Musical Storms are far from this. They are a deafening and frightful cacophony of colliding notes and detuned howls. This gale does nothing to damage the ears, but instead sends one insane. Musical storms also produce "waterlollies," which are small spheres of highly compressed water-like syrup with a tough, transparent shell no larger then a fist. When they are struck or exposed to sudden shock, they rapidly expand to nine times their original size. Only waterlollies that land in bodies of water remain unshocked. Inhabitants The origin of Brackenwood and its inhabitants is another mystery in the series, but they come together to build an intricate, if not bizarre tapestry. The wealth of Brackenwood's environment supports a great deal. Despite this profusion, civilized, let alone intelligent inhabitants number very few. Those few take so little from nature and give so much that they are likened to greenkeepers. For this reason Brackenwood appears untouched since its dawn of time. Many various races live on the planet including Fatsacks, and Bigfeet-like people called Morrugs, and Prowlies, just to name a few. Known inhabitants * Dashkin: An almost extinct species of satyr-like beings, the fastest creatures in the world of Brackenwood. Some of them has worn carpets. Bitey is believed to be the last surviving member of their species. There was about a couple thousand Dashkin when they lived on the planet. * Viccans: An almost extinct race of magic-wielding humanoid people. They were very knowledgeable in nature, wildlife, magic and viccanism. They were able to fly and wore large garments. The flying girl is believed to be the last surviving Viccan. There was about a couple thousand Viccans when they lived on the planet. * Fatsacks: Fatsacks are small yellow clumps of rubber-like skin, filled with something that feels like water when they're held in a hand. They have wide and big green eyes. They also make a distinct sound with their mouth that sound alot like flatulence. * Prowlies: Small dark grey, reptile-like creatures with big wide green eyes, they also only have two appendages used as hands and feet. Some Prowlies at the River, in the episode ''Prowlies at the River'', peed in the river water that Bitey was about to drink of and swim in, and when he saw that Bingon also did it from above the waterfall, he got very angry and disgusted. * Morrugs: Bigfeet-like creatures, that appears as tall hairy beings. Bitey was briefly adopted by a pair of Morrugs after he woke up in the Globe Tree, but was cruely but naturally dumped when the female produced one of their own kin. The Auld Sage, the wisest and most intelligent being of Brackenwood is a hairless Morrug, and is the closest friend of the last of the Viccans, the flying girl. * Chisel-Lizards: Green lizards, with a four legs, and Brackenwood's equivalent to the Earth's woodpecker. * Blood-Coats: Small tree-dwelling creatures, which fly, making a flapping movement. They are harmless and only eats beetles and fireflies. Their red fur is beatiful in the sunlight, as it shines crimson red, and dense. Their skin is quite big and saggy, and is like a too big coat, which is what has given them their name. When they extend their arms, legs and tail, their skin becomes like wings, and they will fly around. Their fingertips are sticky, so that they can easily climb trees, walls etc. * Mood Birds: Mood Birds displays their mood by the colours of their feathers, like the camuflage works on a chameleon. They has no usual colour(s), and can change instantly and immediately, and when their mood is content they become blue, when it has been disturbed they turn green, and if they become angry, their feathers changes to red and they will go into an attack mode. There are many more colours, but their moods is not known. Feathers displaced on one of the Mood Birds, will always remain the color they are at the time of removal. * Giribi: Egg-laying reptiles that stand on two legs and resemble tall birds. * Umbrellaflies: Airbourne umbrella-shaped creatures that are able to fly through the air by pulsing its body, similar to how jellyfish moves in the sea. They come in a variety of colours. * Feathergnats: Tiny and delicate winged insects that resemble white feathers. They are able to sting. * Salmog: Small amphibious creatures, whose name and appearance suggests that they are a strange cross between a salamander and a frog. * Dandeants: Small white furry ant-like insects. * Spiders: Arachnid insects. * "Umberprowlies": Disappearence of the Dashkin and Viccans According to Bitey's memory, the Dashkin and Viccans used to thrive in numbers all over Brackenwood. At one point, a great creature appeared, prompting the two peoples to fight it. At that moment, a dark cloud suddenly surrounded all of the various creatures and engulfed them all. Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Story sets Category:Sets Category:Lore